


New Year's Day

by Daily_Scenarios



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Reunion 3.0
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22071199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daily_Scenarios/pseuds/Daily_Scenarios
Summary: Robert comes back on New Year's Eve... this is what happens afterwards
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	New Year's Day

“I can't believe you're really here.” - smiled Aaron as he turned to Robert in bed. 

“I'm really here. And I won't go anywhere.” - he said as he reached out to stroke his cheek. 

“I missed ya so much.” - sniffed Aaron closing his eyes. Robert was quick to wipe his tears away.

“Hey, I'm here.” - he whispered as he pulled himself closer. He came back and as soon as his path crossed Aaron's he dragged him home.... _home_ and into their bed. They didn't talk, they didn't even say a damn thing, just gave in the pleasure. Robert managed to shush Aaron when they heard the fireworks going out. 

“Is it midnight already?” - asked Aaron turning his head towards the digital clock on his nightstand. 

“Happy New Year.” - smiled Robert before he kissed him softly on the lips. 

“Seb.” - said Aaron remembering. He knew he was safe in the pub where his mum kept her eyes on him, but still, he felt a bit guilty to ditch him.

“If you wanna go...” - offered Robert.

“No, he's gonna sleep soon anyway.”

“You think?”

“Oh, I'm sure he'd try to bargain his way out of it first...”

“You're a good dad Aaron.”

“No, I'm not... I left him there to be with you.” - he sighed. 

“It's my fault, I was the one who decided to come back today of all days. I mean I could've booked a room in Hotten...”

“No. You did the right thing. I thought... when they said there ain't any inmate with your name... I thought...”

“Sorry I really wanted it to be a surprise.” - said Robert before he felt Aaron's hand stroking his back.

“Doesn't matter. Tomorrow though... I bring Seb home, then... then we have a chat with him.” 

“It's not a bit soon?”

“You what?” 

“I mean... I don't wanna confuse him.”

“With what? You're back for good right?”

“Yeah... I just...”

“And you wanna be here... with us I mean.”

“Of course I do! Aaron, it was never a question!”

“Then I bring our son home and we talk to him. He's seven Robert... and he's such a smart kid. You'd be so proud...”

“I already am.” - he said with a massive smile before he started to chuckle.

“What?” - asked Aaron

“Nothing it's just... your eyes... your eyes lit up when you talk about Seb. Did ya know that?”

“I love that little lad so much, I never thought it would be possible to love someone like that.”

“I knew he was in safe hands with you.”

“I can't believe you're here.” - repeated Aaron all of a sudden. Robert turning up in the village on New Year's Eve was still a massive shock. It only happened a few hours ago, and instead of talking about it they ended up in bed... after a 2-minute long angsty conversation in the middle of a village, while everybody else was at the pub.... including Seb.

“I can't believe I'm here.” - said Robert only he meant in Aaron's bed... _their bed. - “_ I mean...”

“I know what you mean.” - laughed Aaron as he turned on his back looking at the ceiling. - “I didn't know I would react like that.” - he told him honestly. - “I didn't plan it like that.” 

“It's been five years.”

“Five...” - repeated Aaron like it was a lifetime ago. From a certain perspective, it was. He always ended up measuring things to Seb. When Robert left he was barely two... he didn't know much. Now he was seven, and god he looked so much like his father. He had the same smart mouth on him that often lent him in trouble, and Aaron didn't think he could love him more. 

“Aaron?” - asked Robert as he turned on his side to have a better look.

“Hmm?” 

“How bad was it?” - Aaron knew what Robert meant, course he did. He didn't wanna talk about it though. Not now. Right now it felt like he was floating on a cloud.

“I know we have to talk about stuff... properly.” - he nodded at Robert – “But can we wait... until after we talked to Seb? I'm so happy right now.” - he smiled.

“I'm happy too.” - agreed Robert kissing him again. As he rolled on top of Aaron, Aaron gripped onto his waist. He stroked the skin there, and that's when he felt the scar on Robert's side.

“What's this?” - he asked trying to get a better view. He didn't understand how he could've missed it before. Focusing on Robert being there with him, having him all to himself after this many years... it clearly played tricks on his mind. How else would he miss that giant scar? He was about to turn the lamp on when Robert grabbed his hand and stopped him.

“It's nothing...”

“Don't say it's nothing Robert you have a bloody scar as long as me arm on your side!” - he hissed.

“I'm gonna tell you okay? Just... if everything else can wait... this can wait too.”

“But you're fine?” - he asked worrying.

“I'm fine, it's nothing new. I promise.” - he said after he saw Aaron's face.

“I didn't grab ya too hard did I?” - he asked. Robert was touched to hear the concern in his voice.

“Aaron, I'm fine.” - he smiled. - “Are you tired?” - he asked to change the subject. 

“I don't think I could sleep right now. I'm too... full of energy.” - he said as he bit his lip. 

“Really?” - smirked Robert. 

“I don't wanna tire you out though.”

“I wouldn't say no... not to you.”

“I know, but if you need more time...” 

“All I need is you... touching me.”

“Alright, I can do that.” - he smiled as he let Robert kiss into his neck.

“God, I'm never gonna let you go.” - he murmured as he buried his head into Aaron's neck.

“Good, because I'm never gonna let you leave.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year everybody. I wrote this last year so I can post it right after I arrive back home. Now I'm home, so here it is, the first fic of 2020. I hope you're gonna like it.


End file.
